Welcome Quickrazor
October 02, 2011, 4:50 PM Back To 2011 Logs Quickrazor Soundwave Megatron Starscream (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Quickrazor looks about, nodding in satisfaction. This was far more than he was used to working with. His fingertips buzzed in anticipation, wanting to look and catalog all of the equipment here for his use. He looks up, then, forgetting he is not alone in here. Taking a posture of deference and respect, he waits. Soundwave watches the new medic survey his domain. "Your activities: will be monitored. Closely. Cost of treason should be obvious." He tilts his masked face slightly, regarding the Air Commander stretched out on a berth (and heavily damaged) expressionlessly, managing somehow to convey a vague attitude of dislike towards the Seeker..... Quickrazor actually looks a bit nervous in the presence of Soundwave. It was this mech who had made him curious about the 'Cons, and his presence was...imposing, to say the least. "Understood." is all that he says. Soundwave looks up as the large dark grey form of their Emperor enters the medical unit, bowing deeply. "Lord Megatron. New medic to present. Loyalty has been assured." Soundwave's voice grates- he is NOT pleased with himself for being taken in by the recently departed medic Lifeline. "May I present Quickrazor?" Megatron nods to Soundwave before turning his full attention to the new medic. "Quickrazor," he says without preamble. "Soundwave assures me that your loyalties are firmer than those we have -- recently lost." His frame rumbles angrily, and one dark hand clenches into a tight fist. "But in case you are not, I will say this: You were present earlier today. Therefore, I am sure you are aware of the rash of desertion that somehow overtook my previous medical staff." His faceplates twist into a grim frown. "I trust you come to Polyhex free of the defects that overtook them. And that you understand from the earlier display what the consequences are if you are not." Quickrazor "My Lord. I...understand completely that the wages of failure are death." He shifts his weight, eyeing the Air Commander on the berth and wonderingly if it were jndeed the leader who'd slagged him for whatever treachery he'd come up with this time. "I will not fail the Empire, and I will not fail you specifically." *Because I rather like living* he thinks. Soundwave watches silently, focused intently on Quickrazor for any sign of prevarication. Megatron nods, still frowning. "See to it that you do not. For your own sake, if nothing else." He peers over at the medical berth and the Seeker lying on it with a faint smirk. For once, that damage isn't anything he caused. "But there is also the matter of your skills, medic. If you know who betrayed us --" his optics flare, deadly bright -- "then you are aware that the best of our medical staff are enemies or are dead. Are you prepared to fill the roles they left?" Starscream is laying on his repair berth looking... trashed. The fight he got into at the Pits with Knifepoint was a doozey from the looks of it. Among assorted dents and breaks in his outer plating, his left arm from shoulder down seems to have been the target of several slashings. His wings don't look too bad for a change but the most shocking damage to him is his left optic is gone. Dried energon covers that side of his and his coloring in general looks a bit muted. Which in a round about way only brings out the lime green spray painted markings that adorn various parts of his body. The Air Commander is offline but whether he's deep enough to be in stasis lock is hard to determine. But at least he's quiet for a change... Quickrazor nods respectfully at Lord Megatron. "With your leave, my Lord?" He indicates the slagged up Seeker on the berth. "I will have him functional as soon as is possible." Megatron nods to Quickrazor. "An excellent suggestion. But, as your skills must be tested and assessed, do it now. In front of Soundwave and me." He fixes the new medic with another intense stare. Quickrazor says, "I can best prove my skill by returning your SIC to you in top form." Quickrazor nods and tries his best to forget the presence of the entire High Command in this medbay. He moves next to the Seeker, his optics shifting into diagnostic mode, scanning the obvious damage to the absent optic and what lie beneath. His fingers shift, slightly, the tips narrowing into a delicate probe designed to register the depth and severity of a penetrating wound such as this. "Cuts on the torso and arm are basically superficial, likely caused by energon blade or something similar. Self repair augmented by an application of metallomesh shall fix that right up.” Soundwave continues watching, nodding in agreement with Lord Megatron. Quickrazor continues, "Seeker optics are tricky. Targeting relays and sensors are built to withstand altitude, in particular /this/ spped demon here, from all accounts." He snorted. Megatron watches silently, neither impressed nor unimpressed for the moment. The medic seems absorbed in his task, and thorough, all of which are encouraging signs so far. But the proof will be in the repairs -- and if there is anything amiss with those, he's quite certain Starscream will have something to say. Loudly. Quickrazor continues talking to himself, removing a small metallic bit of wiring from his subspace. With the tiny probe, he clears out the mess that was once the Air Commander's optic, switching to a piece of mesh dampened with cleaning fluid to clear away dried energon. He is not concerned with blocking pain receptors, as the Seeker is in stasis or close to it. Quickrazor asks Soundwave, "I need an optical relay, unless I'm to keep him here long enough to build one from scratch." The good optic on the air commander comes on line fuzzily and a whimper comes with it. "What are you doing?" Starscream asks painfully. He can feel everything thats going on in his optic and he doesnt like it. His remaining optic focuses he starts a bit. "Who the slag are you? Whats going on?" he reads his internal clock and realizes hes been here a while. He flares his optic and says a bit stronger, "Why have I been left in this condition for this long?!" Soundwave nods. "Parts, in supply closet." He pauses, sending a databurst to give the new medic access to all electronically-locked containers in the medbay. Access will be recorded and sent to medbay. He points to the door. Megatron frowns at the Seeker. "Starscream. Calm yourself, unless you're intending to refuse repairs and wander around with only one optic." Quickrazor forgets for a moment who his patient happens to be, and instinctively shoves him down. "Don't move, unless you /like/ the idea of spending the rest of your existence with the wit of a trash compactor." Megatron snickers quietly. Starscream gets a double shock then. One, he got shoved back down onto the berth. he winces in spite of himself. Then two, Megatron is there and speaking to him. "No..." he stammers, "I want my ..." he realizes then just how bad he looks and panic flashes across his face suddenly, "My face!" he sits up and brings a hand to the left side of his face. "Why was I left here like this, Megatron? Who is this mech who just threatened me?" Quickrazor continues. "In case you didn't notice, my probe is within a few fingers of your CPU. One slip, and...." 'Razor shrugs, removing said probe to retrieve the indicated part and return, turning it over in his servos. "This is reconditioned, isn't it?" Megatron glowers at Starscream. "This mech is a medic, assigned to replace the three deserters. He is repairing you as a test of his skills. I assure you, should he fail, he will pay the price." He smirks. "I would assume by your own hand, but should you be so weak you can't do it yourself..." Quickrazor snorts. "Quickrazor. Medic. Now /hold still/." Soundwave makes a weird electronic noise. It couldn't have been a laugh, could it? Quickrazor checks the connectors in the optic, ensuring that the part is both functional and compatible with Starscream's systems. Nodding at his scan's results, he dips back into the socket and quickly withdraws twisted wiring. He wonders for a brief moment if he should have injected some sort of block, but no matter. He needed to finish quickly. His left forefinger heated up and began soldering connections together seamlessly, the other holding the optic and positioning it jyst right. When every wire was securely fastened, he put it in with an audible 'click'. "We need to calibrate that or you'll be staring sideways." Starscream glowers at Megatron, "I can deal with this Med--" and it's then that said medic goes back into the socket that's missing an optic right now. He yelps, "That slaggin hu--" oh and then there's heat and soldering and he can feel every microbe of it. "This hurts!" he snaps and if looks could kill, this medic would be dead right now. "Why.. did.. the rest.. defect..?" he asks Megatron through clenched dental plating. "They aided in the escape of the Autobot prisoner," Megatron answers, not wanting to give First Aid's name while the new medic is still an unknown quantity. "Why they would do *that*, I don't know. Shred was captured while trying to escape with his rescuers, and is dead. The others managed to escape and are in Iacon now." His frame rumbles, the air crackling with energy as his weapons systems power up from sheer rage at the betrayal. Quickrazor is completely unaffected by Starscream's glare of doom, if he'd had a credit for every threat or harsh word thrown his way he'd be a rich mech. He cleared out the remaining mess, gently almost, before finally taking pity and releasing a light receptor block into the metal around the Seeker's optic. Starscream twitches his wings irritably but also in response to what Megatron just said. He continues to glare at the new medic but slowly feels some of the pain fade, "About time." he mutters then recalls something that was said a bit earlier, "Reconditioned? Reconditioned?! I will not deal with someone else's used optic. My vision is too important -- that will not do." his face instantly goes from a glare to a sulk. Soundwave watches silently. Quickrazor shutters his own optics in annoyance. "/Sir/, there /is/ a war going on. You of all mechs should know that all available resources must be utilized regardless of source. This part is as good as one freshly created in Crystal City, or one created by myself- I merely assumed you would prefer to be operational within the joor rather than...longer." *Slagging narcissist.* he thinks to himself. Megatron nods to Quickrazor, his optics flickering. "You have done well, medic. I trust that you will handle all needed repairs as skillfully." He frowns. "And I trust that you will serve the Empire loyally. If you do not, Shred's fate will seem merciful compared to yours." He turns to leave, leaving Soundwave to continue supervising. Starscream gets a whiney look on his face. "But I don't know where that Optics been..." Quickrazor says icily, "In this medbay. Waiting for you, apparently. I sincerely doubt you'll get a virus, assuming your programming /is/ up to date...?" He scans the Seeker more deeply, noting whatever he can find and logging it into Starscream's new datafile. Starscream huffs, and watches Quickrazor closely with his one good optic, "Don't make this a field repair -- you will keep my face as perfect as it was before this.. unfortunate accident, understand?" Quickrazor moves to the more cosmetic damage to the Seeker's faceplate and contemplates waving it as an object lesson...but this mech outranks him by a large degree and as such must be humored. His fingertips change into miniature rasps and buffers, smoothing the handsome Seeker's faceplates and restoring his good looks. He cocks an eyeridge. "Must I paint you as well, or shall we calibrate that optic before you actually need it?" Starscream pays close attention to what hes feeling the medic do to his face. "Recalibrate my optics so I may look. I will be the judge of how my face has been restored, not you." Quickrazor shifts his fingertips yet again, emitting microfilaments that entered the tiny gaps around the sensors and targeting relays of a Seeker's optic. He found the regulator for depth perception and placed a filament within, ready to begin. "I require cooperation." He began to make minute adjustments, trusting Starscream to quite vocally let him know when it was correct. Soundwave shifts his weight imperceptibly. At this point, observing is mostly a formality, however, it wouldn't do to short his duty to Lord Megatron after the last foul-up. Starscream realizes what Quickrazor's doing and starts using that optic along with his other one. He pays attention to depth perception and miscalibrations on focusing and such. After a few minutes he says suddenly. "That's perfect -- stop there." and shifts away from the Medics face to look around. He then focuses on Soundwave's face and his wings shutter sightly. "What a face to test your new vision on." he says arrogantly and annoyed. Quickrazor withdraws the filament and nods. "That should do. As for your face, I require your personal colors, or you can do it in your quarters yourself. The slash wounds will self-seal on their own within the orn, but I suggest using this." He removes a thin piece of nettalic mesh from his subspace and proffers it toward the Seeker. "This speeds healing and inhibits rust. I daresay you wouldn't care for that." Starscream sits up and decides to inspect the repair on his left arm. After flexing it a couple of he takes the mesh. "No, rust is not an option." he says and then sees it. Lime Green paint on him. "WHAT IS THIS?!" he says in that lovely shrill he has and starts looking for more of the horrible color on him. Quickrazor winces. "Perhaps you should look into that vocaliser glitch as well, Commander..." Soundwave distinctly snickers that time. Starscream snaps a hard look at Quickrazor, "Theres nothing wrong with my voice! WHY does everyone keep telling me to get my vocalizer looked at?!" Quickrazor exvents deeply. "The only thing you now require, and that is a subjective term, is a touchup. I am no artist. I can do it, but if I were you I'd go somewhere where the mechs in question know what they're doing. I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker." Quickrazor tries not to laugh. "Air Commander Starscream, that squeal in your vocaliser indicates a glitch of moderate severity. It is unsettling to hear and likely gives you problems you don't recognize. " Starscream nods as he slides off the table, "Of course I will get a -- miracle worker? Whats that suppose to mean?" he gives Quickrazor a cold look. Starscream continues, "What squeal? There is no squeal to my voice. Do you HEAR A SQUEAL?" "Quickrazor, your work: acceptable. Monitoring: will continue for now." Soundwave gives a satisfied nod to the mostly-repaired Air Commander and walks out of the repair bay. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Soundwave's LogsCategory:Megatron's LogsCategory:Starscream's Logs